


Not That Kind of Girl

by PlushieLordLexi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushieLordLexi/pseuds/PlushieLordLexi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble request I wrote back in 2004, based on the credits of the last episode. As they wait for their loved ones to return, Rebecca and Shizuka meet and bond. Rebecca x Shizuka, in a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not That Kind of Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/gifts).



> This was written for a friend I have since lost contact with in response to a drabble meme on livejournal. Aside from a few corrected spelling errors, it's been kept as it was back then.

It was a usual day at Domino airport. People were getting off planes, getting on planes, looking for people they know, or telling people they know goodbye.

However, today would be a special day for two people. A meeting, of sorts.

And it all started, when a genius was bumped into by a very timid girl.

"Ow! Watch were you're going!" the girl who was bumped over whined, rubbing the side of her head. "That hurt... geniuses shouldn't be knocked over..." she sighed. Her glasses had been knocked off, so she had to find them and put them back on, but when she looked up, the girl responsible for knocking her over was holding her hand out to her.

"I'm sorry," the girl said. "I didn't mean to."

The genius girl looked at the girl for a moment. She was very pretty. She had chestnut brown hair and jade eyes, as opposed to her own blonde hair and blue-green eyes. She had a very frail and timid look to her.

The genius girl thought that was cute, like she was just a really big doll. However, something bothered her all of a sudden.

"Do I know you?" she asked, tilting her head. "You look familiar... do you know Otogi Ryuuji?" she asked. She had remembered seeing a picture of a girl like this while flipping through Otogi's wallet.

"Why, yes. He's friends with my brother. My name is Kawai Shizuka."

"Rebecca Hopkins. Charmed," Rebecca smiled, shaking Shizuka's hand. "Just curious, but who is your brother?"

"My brother's name is Jounouchi Katsuya. Do you know him?" Shizuka asked.

"Funny you should say that..." Rebecca looked at Shizuka, "ask, rather. But yes, I do know your brother. I was here to visit his friend, Mutou Yuugi."

"Oh?" Shizuka smiled. "I'm here to see my brother... how about we look together? They're probably together, and you seem nice enough."

Rebecca's cheeks seemed to redden a little bit for a moment, but then went back to normal color. "Sure, on one condition, though."

"What is that?" Shizuka asked.

"Will you hold my hand? I am a little girl... and I might get lost," Rebecca replied.

She wasn't afraid of getting lost, she just felt a new attachment to this girl. She wanted to be closer to her, wanted to know more about her.

"Okay," Shizuka cheerfully said, taking Rebecca's hand. The two of them walked off together, looking for their friends.


End file.
